My feelings for you
by Hadared Devil
Summary: Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sassori adalah salahsatu anggota klan Akatsuki dan merupakan satu sahabat. Benih-benih cinta mulai dirasakan Itachi kepada Kyuubi. Klan Akatsuki akan mengadakan perang dengan Klan Konoha! Bagaimana dengan mereka ber-3? Warning : GJ, AlurBerantakan, Simsalabim, Ancur, AsalJadi n Boy x Boy!


Summary : Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sassori adalah salahsatu anggota klan Akatsuki dan merupakan satu sahabat. Benih benih cinta mulai dirasakan Itachi kepada Kyuubi. Klan Akatsuki akan mengadakan perang dengan Klan Konoha! Bagaimana dengan mereka ber-3?|Warning : GJ, AlurBerantakan, Simsalabim, Ancur, AsalJadi n Boy x Boy!

 **Note :**

 **Fic ini Vil buat Alurnya sama dengan 'Hybrid Child' kepunyaan Ratu Yaoi no.1 Vil XD #pLAk  
Tapi jalan ceritanya sudah Vil modifikasi sebeda mungkin kok, no Flame ya Minna? **

**Baiklah. Minna-sama, Welcome and enjoy~**.

.

.

.

Naruto Fanfiction

'My feelings for you'

Desclaimer :  
Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Genre :

ShounenAi, Angsty(gagal), Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : T (… kayaknya? #plak)  
Warning : OOC, TYPO(?), GJ, Aneh, bikin stress, nggak nyambung, berserta kawan-kawannya.

Pair : ItaKyuu

Note : -tidak di anjurkan untuk Senpai yang mengerti dan paham tentang EYD

Saya masih newbie, Senpai, saya mohon bimbingannya…. *bow* m(_ _)m

.

.

.

.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Pemuda berambut OrangeRed sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menelusuri koridor rumah tradisional beraksen kayu dan berlantai tatami…

 **SRrrak—** diaat pemuda itu menggeser pintu ruangan hendak membuka nya dan mencari seseorang didalamnya...

 **Plop**  
"WOOOOOOW"

Tiba-tiba sebuah panah-panahan plastic mendarat tepat di kening sang pemuda diiringi suara tepuk tangan dan suara kagum yang berasal dari dalam ruangan.

"HAHAHAHAa..! Sasori! Kau lihat tadi?!" Pemuda berambut raven panjang diikat, bertanda lahir dua garis di dekat hidungnya, Itachi, Tampak sedang tertawa seru sambil dengan tak sopannya menunjuk-nunjuk si korban.  
"ukkh hahaha iya, wow keren kok bisa pas di jidat?" Dijawab oleh pemuda berambut merah bata, Sasori, menahan tawa-tapi gagall- sambil memegangi perutnya, geli.

Twitch.

Pemuda yang menjadi bahan candaan pun hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam…—

 **Splak.  
Bletak.!**

Dan menggeplak dua kepala manusia tadi dengan pedang kayunya.  
"Rasakan manisnya 'pembalasan' dariku~"

Si pemuda merah bata, Sasori, bukannya cemberut atau apa; ia malah tertawa lepas sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.  
"Slahmu sendiri Kyuu, umurmu berapa sih? Kok masih bisa ditipu dengan teknik yang beginian?" gerutu Pemuda raven, Itachi, sambil benar-benar memijat kepalanya yang cenad cenud karena pukulan Pemuda OrangeRed yang memang sangat keras saat memukulnya.

"Haah? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu! Umurmu berapa? Kok masih mau mainin trik beginian. Dasar _gakki_ (bocah)." Sang Pemuda OrangeRed, Kyuubi, berkacak pinggang memarahi sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Sahabat? Ya, mereka adalah teman sejak kecil, tapi—

"hah! panglima macam apa kau?! Teledor, tidak cekatan, dan _baka_ (bodoh). Urat refleksmu kemana?" Ela Itachi sambil memasang wajah dingin, sok benar dan menyebalkan andalannya.

Kyuubi dan Itachi tidak pernah akur, dan selalu bertengkar.

"Keriput, kau—"  
" _Hora, hora…_ sudah jangan bertengkar… ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Kyuubi naik pangkat menjadi Panglima perang ya..? _Omedettou_ …" Pertengkaran tadi pun-lagi-lagi-diredakan oleh Sasori yang juga merupakan sahabat mereka.

Mendengar topic baru itu, spontan wajah Itachi mengeras, alismata ia tautkan, dan melempar pandangannya kesamping-menghindari Kyuubi-. Kyuubi yang mengetahui itu, salah paham dan malah memanas-manasi Itachi "hohohohoho" tawanya bangga "Tentu saja, secara, aku rupanya lebih kuat dari itu *melirik Itachi* sang calon ketua panglima yang TIDAK terpilih." Ucapnya sinis.

"ck. Rubah…" Itachi yang uring-uringan, mulai melangkah keluar ruangan, Kyuubi langsung mencegahnya… "tunggu..". Itachi berbalik arah dengan wajah datarnya.  
"sebenarnya kaliam berdua di perintahkan untuk menghadap kepala klan Akatsuki… aku kesini Cuma mau ngasih pesan itu" Kyuubi pun memberitau alasan ia kemari. Sasori mengangguk lalu mem "duluan yah" Kyuubi dan Itachi sambil melenggak pergi… tapi—

"hn." Itachi pergi, tapi arahnya bukan ke ruangan ketua, melainkan untuk pergi ke kota.

"Oi Keriput, laksanakan panggilan ketua…" Kyuubi memperingati Itachi. Itachi terdiam sejenak, lalu ia melangkah lagi.  
"Itachi..!" Panggil Kyuubi mulai panik, tak sengaja tangannya meraih lengan Itachi dan menariknya pelan, berusaha untuk menghalau Itachi untuk pergi sebelum melaksanakan panggilannya. "Kalau kau tak mematuhi panggilan kepala Klan, kau bisa dihu—"

"CK. Rubah! Kau ini selalu mengganggu! Kau merepotkan!" Itachi yang amarahnya sudah naik, mengatakan itu tanpa melihat wajah Kyuubi..

"…apa?"

Kyuubi menghentikan pergerakannya, tangannya masih memegang lengan Itachi. Itachi baru menyadari apa yang ia katakan, langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan terpaku.

". . . . .Kenapa..?" Kyuubi berbisik "Kita tumbuh bersama, Aku, Sasori..kau… tapi kenapa kau selalu bersikap begini denganku?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan pelan, menundukkan kepalanya, menarik nafasnya dalam-seakan ia sedang terluka-dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "Bahkan kau masih mendengarkan dan melakukan perkataan Sasori… aku tau Sasori itu teman yang lebih lama dan paling dekat denganmu tapi—" menyembunyikan wajah terlukanya..  
Itachi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia juga tidak tau mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini hanya dengan Kyuubi. Lalu sunyi. Tidak ada yang angkat suara sampai akhirnya Kyuubi menampik lengan Itachi yang tadi ia tahan, "ah, terserahmu saja" sudah malas dengannya. Lalu Kyuubi pun berlalu…

Disaat Kyuubi berjalan menjauhinya, sebenarnya Itachi merasa berat, bersalah dan ingin menahannya, namun entah mengapa itu semua tidak terjadi… bahkan ia tidak tau mengapa dan alasan nya sendiri bertindak begitu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kepala Klan Akatsuki sambil mencari cara untuk minta maaf pada Kyuubi tanpa harus mengatakan 'maaf'

.

.

.

[Sore]

Didalam satu ruangan dengan pintu geser yang terbuka, menampakkan langit jingga dan angin yang sedang berhembus, berkumpullah 3 pemuda. OrangeRed, Merahbata dan Raven.

"Woooa" Sasori bersorak kagum, "aku rupanya di pilih jadi Panglima barat~" menyeruput teh yang sudah didiapkan dirinya sendiri, "aku kaget lho…" lalu ia mengunyah kue dango yang ada di sampingnya.  
"ha-ah… siapa kira kalau rupanya aku juga dipilih?" Itachi duduk di pojokan daun pintu sambil menyandar ke daun pintu, menguap dan mengantuk.  
"baguslah kalau begitu…" bisik Kyuubi, menyeruput teh buatan Sasori, "Daripada salahsatu diantara kita mulai merajuk karena tidak terpilih?" bibirnya mulai membentuk seringaian, ingin memulai pertengkaran.  
"…! Aku itu nggak marah..!" Itachi yang mendengar bisikan Kyuubi-yang lumayan besar-, tidak terima dikatakan 'marah'. Sasori yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa lepas-lagi-. Lalu munculah omelan-omelan dan suara gaduh dari ruangan itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Kyuubi dan Itachi sudah tidak mendingin, mereka akur dengan sendirinya, bahkan tanpa kata maaf sekalipun. Itachi yang diam-diam menyadari situasi ini, semakin heran, ada apa dengan dirinya? Siapa sebenarnya Kyuubi untuknya? Mengapa ia merasakan kecemasan setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Kyuubi di pilih sebagai Ketua panglima perang?

~~Skip Time~~

[3 Tahun kemudian…]

Kyuubi, sang ketua panglima perang yang baru diangkat 3 tahun yang lalu, disibukkan oleh tugas-tugasnya, sementara Itachi dan Sasori yang hanya Panglima perang, sedang mengatur, mengajari perang, dan mengurusi regunya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Kepala klan Akatsuki mulai bertingkah aneh dan menyuruh seluruh panglima untuk mengatur regu perangnyanya sendiri.

Disaat jam istirahat, Sasori dan Itachi kembali ke ruangan yang sering mereka tempati. Pintu geser mereka buka, lihat ke kanan dan kekiri, kosong. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai di sana.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, "ha-ah… kalau jadi panglima tugasnya gini-gini terus, aku jadi lelaaah…" Sasori angkat suara, sambil meregangkan badannya. Itachi yang disebelahnya cuma bisa terdiam dan ikut menghela nafasnya. Matanya menerawang langit yang saat itu sedang cerah, dan disinari oleh cahaya matahari yang terik membuat Itachi mendadak haus,

"Sasori…, buatkan aku teh spesialmu" pinta Itachi.  
"haah? Nggak mau, aku lelah." Tolak Sasori, langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di tatami.  
". . . Biasanya kalau disuruh ke dapur langsung seneng karena bakalan ketemu si koki kuning itu." Itachi menyeringai.  
". . . . ." Sasori terdiam, ia mengingat seseorang disana, senyuman usil pun ia keluarkan "..… yaudah deh… bentar ya" Sasori menyerah, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan wajah yang datar-karena gugup?-.

Itachi melihat punggung Sasori yang menjauh… lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang cerah namun terik itu. Mendadak ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekat, ia menoleh ke asal suara. Kyuubi.

"hoooh… kau disini keriput?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil berjalan mendekati Itachi.  
". . . ." Itachi tidak menjawab Kyuubi, namun matanya memperhatikan Kyuubi. Dari kepala hingga kaki lalu ke kepala lagi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat sosok ini. Ia merindu—tidak. Tidak mungkin. Itachi langsung menggeleng sekilas dan memasang senyuman kecut.

Kyuubi duduk di sebelah Itachi, "Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak berkumpul… mana Sasori?" Kelopak matanya tertutup, menatap langit dan merasakan hembusan angin, membuatnya semankin lelah.  
"Ke dapur.." Jawab Itachi singkat, matanya tidak lepas dari Kyuubi. Sekarang ia melihat Kyuubi lebih dekat, memperhatikan wajahnya yang mulus, menyadari bahwa ia kurang tidur dan lelah karena dibawah matanya terdapat kantung dan menghitam.

"Kukira kau sudah mati…tidak ada kabar dan sosok tak terlihat." Itachi memecah keheningan.  
"heh." Kyuubi terkekeh "aku Cuma lagi sibuk kriput. Kau kangen?"  
" . . . . Sesibuk itukah sampai tidak ada waktu untuk tidur?"  
" yah…" Kyuubi menarik nafas dalam.

Tanpa sadar, Itachi membelai surai OrangeRed Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi membuka matanya-kaget-, lalu menutupnya kembali. Merasakan jari-jari besar yang mengelus kepalanya pelan, membuat Kyuubi merasakan nostalgia… Kyuubi mengulas senyuman tipis dan menyandarkan diri ke dada bidang Itachi, membiarkan rasa lelahnya hilang bersamaan dengan belaian Itachi di rambutnya.

Perlahan..

Perlahan….

Ia pun ter-tidur.

Itachi membiarkannya tertidur di pelukannya, tanpa kata-kata, ia terus memainkan rambut halus Kyuubi. Dengan wajah datarnya ia –tak menyadari bahwa telah- memperhatikan Kyuubi dengan pandangan kasih sayang.  
Sasori datang dengan nampan yang berisi teko dan gelas-gelas. Sedikit terkejud melihat 2 sosok yang sudah ia kenali sedang berduaan disana, lalu menyadari wajah Itachi yang menyiratkan kedamaian, ia pun tersenyum tulus, berjalan pelan mendekati mereka, menaruh nampan itu di samping Itachi, Itachi tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh ke Sasori. Sasori berdiri disamping Itachi, memperhatikan wajah 2 temannya itu, dan tertawa sekilas…, ia merasa damai dan tenang melihat wajah damai mereka walau hanya sekilas 'dasar kalian ini…' batinnya sambil tetap tersenyum, menghela nafas pelan.

Lalu sore ini pun hanya diiringi dengan rasa damai dan tenang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sejuk. Mereka ber-3 pun tertidur…

.

.

.

.

 _Di sebuah perjalanan menuju sungai, terlihat beberapa anak-anak kecil nan lugu yang sedang berjalan dengan hebohnya sambil membawa-bawa pancingan, ember, kaleng, dan kait. Mereka akan memancing ke sungai… Itachi yang pada saat itu juga termasuk anak-anak yang sedang membawa pancingan, merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka,ia pun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah hutan-hutan yang mereka lewati tadi. Tidak ada siapapun disana._

" _Hei Itachi, kau kenapa…?" Tanya anak kecil berrambut merah bata, Sasori.  
". . . . Sasori, kau, merasa ada yang memperhatikan nggak..?" bisik Itachi kepada temannya yang satu itu. Sasori menggeleng dengan innocentnya. Itachi mendecih._

" _AH, Itachi mendecih..!"  
"Wah… Itachi, mendecih itu tidak baik lho…!"  
"iya, nanti mamamu bakalan memukul panta* mu!"  
Anak-anak lain yang mendengar decihan Itachi langsung heboh, membuat Itachi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan membuarkan Sasori tertawa. Lagi, ia merasa di perhatikan. Dengan sekejapmata ia menoleh ke arah asal tatapan itu dan mendapati sosok anak kecil yang segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke dalam hutan, anak itu berrambut OrangeRed._

" _. . . .Warna rambut yang aneh…" gumam Itachi._

" _Apaa..? Itachi mengejek warna rambutmu, Sasori!"  
"Sungguh tega kau Itachi kepadaku~"  
"Tidak… kalian salah sangka!"  
"hahahaha—"_

 _Lalu mereka pun sampai di sungai, dan memancing. Itachi dan Sasori yang tidak membawa cacing sebagai umpan pun harus terpaksa mencarinya dulu sebelum memancing…_

" _Oi, Itachi, dapat cacing..?" Sasori, asik mengais-ngais pasir sungai untuk mendapatkan hewan kecil menggeliat itu. Itachi menggeleng.  
"Aku akan pergi ke tempat lain…" Akhirnya Itachi masuk ke hutan untuk mencari cacing.  
"hati-hati Chi!"_

 _Disaat ia memasuki hutan, ia menemukan pondok kecil . ia tak menghiraukannya sampai matanya tiba-tiba bertemu dengan sosok anak kecil berrambut panjang dan berwarna OrangeRed._

" _anak itu…" gumam Itachi sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil anak itu._

" _Hei kau… yang tadi mengintip kan?" panggilnya tiba-tiba yang membuat anak yang dipanggilnya terkejut dan menoleh "kau tinggal di pondok yang kecil ini?" Tanya Itachi. Anak itu mengangguk.  
"Sendirian?" Tanya Itachi-lebih tepatnya cemas-. Anak itu menggeleng dan—_

" _tidak, orangtuaku nanti akan menjemputku. Mereka sengaja menaruhku disini untuk melatih kemandirianku" akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu.  
"sejak berapa lama kau di sini?" Itachi sudah melupakan tentang cacing.  
"sudah 2 minggu… biasanya orang tuaku akan datang melihat keadaanku di sorehari dan pulang pada malam-malam hari." Anak itu menjawab dengan malu, lalu ia memperhatikan pancingan yang Itachi bawa.  
". . . .Kau mau lihat? Ini buatan sendiri lho" Itachi yang masih kecil tergoda untuk memamerkan hasil jerihpayahnya; pancingan. Anak itu mengangguk lagi. Lalu Itachi membiarkannya melihat pancingannya lebih dekat lagi… "hei…" itachi angkat suara "siapa namamu..?" Itachi yang penasaran pun akhirnya bertanya._

" _Kyuubi…" Jawab Anak itu, Kyuubi._

" _.Kyuubi . . ." Itachi bergumam "kau itu.. mirip rubah ya?" kata Itachi dengan tidak sopannya. Kyuubi yang mendengar itu, merasa tersinggung "dari pada kau? Kakek-kakek" balasnya, tak terima._

" _hah?! Ini-ini tuh tanda lahir tau..!" Itachi tak terima dibilang kakek-kakek. "hmp…" sang lawan bicara hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil tetap melihat dan menyentuh pancingan Itachi. Itachi pun baru ingat tentang cacing, dan memutuskan untuk pamit dan pergi. Tapi ia menahan niatnya, melihat ke Kyuubi yang tinggal sendiri. 'tinggal di pondok sendirian. . . sendirian itu, tidak enak…' batin Itachi.._

" _Hei, aku akan pergi memancing bersama teman-temanku. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Itachi. Kyuubi yang lebih pendek dari Itachi, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Itachi. Menunjukan keterkejutannya.  
"tapi-tapi aku kan tidak kenal pada teman-temanmu…" bisiknya.  
"sudahlah…" Itachi meraih tangan Kyuubi kecil, menggenggamnya dan memaksanya ikut "nanti akan ku kenalkan..!"_

 _ **Deg.**_

 _Kyuubi merasa awkward. Dengan tangan Itachi yang menggenggamnya erat membuat Kyuubi yang tidak terbiasa, merasakan debaran jantung yang aneh. Pipinya merona… bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Itachi yang melihat itu, mendadak merasakan rasa hangat di sekitar wajahnya dan melemparkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, menuju sungai. Tanpa sengaja mereka berlari._

 _Kyuubi pun membiarkannya terhuyung huyung mengikuti Itachi ke sungai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ah, Itachi, sudah dap—siapa yang kau bawa Chi?" Tanya Sasori yang masih asik menggali tanah, disampingnya ada 3 kaleng yang sudah dipenuhi oleh cacing sebagai umpan. 'ia masih menggali?!' batin Itachi speechless melihat teman batanya itu._

" _ini adalah Kyuubi, dan mulai sekarang akan menjadi teman kita Sasori." Kata Itachi sambil memperlihatkan wajah Kyuubi yang mendadak gugup, tangan Kyuubi meng-kaku di genggaman Itachi.  
". . .oh.." Sasori memperhatikan Kyuubi-yang membuatnya semakin gugup- " oke.. Namaku Sasori~! Yoroshiku nee" akhirnya ia berkata begitu…_

 _Kyuubi yang awalnya gugup, setelah melihat senyuman Sasori dan Itachi, ia merasa senang dan membalas senyuman mereka. Tanpa sadar ia juga membalas genggaman tangan Itachi yang masih berada di tangan kirinya._

' _tangannya… dingin' batin Itachi sambil mengelus surai OrangeRed Kyuubi yang tampaknya semakin senang._

.

.

.

.

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya. Terbangun dari tidurnya… langit sudah gelap. Ia tertidur di lantai bertatami.

'apa—mimpi… masa lalu ya?' batinnya sambil menggaruk malas rambutnya sendiri. 'aku tertidur disini..?' ia menguap.

Ia melihat kekiri, Kyuubi yang awalnya tertidur di pelukan Itachi sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. 'ah.. dia pasti sudah terbangun dan pergi' batin Itachi, hatinya terasa kosong. Saat ia melihat ke kanan, nampaklah dua pemuda berambut Merah bata dan OrangeRed sambil bercakap-cakap dan meminum sesuatu. "ah, keriput bangun tuh…" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"gara-gara ketiduran, tehnya jadi dingin deh… haha mau?" Sasori tertawa-seperti biasa- sambil bersiap menuangkan isi teko ke gelas yang masih tersisa. Itachi mengangguk.  
"Sleepyhead" hardik Kyuubi tiba-tiba, menampilkan wajah silly Kyuubi.

"ck. Diamlah Rubah…" wajah itu membuat Itachi ingat akan mimpinya mengenai masalalu tadi… dan membuatnya tertawa pelan.  
"nah, minumlah" Sasori pun menyodorkan teh dingin itu ke Itachi. Itachi menerimanya.

". . . . .Gara-gara melihat wajah nyenyak Kyuubi, semuanya jadi mengantuk dan ketiduran. Harusnya kamu yang sleepyhead, dasar rubah" Balas Itachi, mulai meminum teh itu.  
"huh, enak saja… kau yang pertama membuatku nyama—aaauk(?)" Kyuubi menahan kalimatnya. Dan tiba-tiba melemparkan pandangannya, telinganya memerah.. "terserahmu sajalah…".

Sasori yang melihat wajah Kyuubi yang tidak seperti biasanya terheran-heran. "heh? Nyamauk? Apaan tuh?"  
"hahaha" Itachi tertawa keras nan hambar, "itu lho.. Kyuubi nelen(?) nyamuk pas tidur tadi…" jawabnya asal.  
Sasori iyakan "ooh.. begitu… dasar jorok.." Sasori mulai tertawa lagi. "Ah?! nggak, aku nggak…!" Kyuubi mengela.

"ngh. . . lalu…, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tiba-tiba suara Sasori mendadak serius, bibirnya masih tersenyum.  
"..?/apa…?" ke dua sahabatnya menoleh semua kepadanya.  
"… kita terbangun pada tengah malam… " Sasori memijid pelipisnya. "mau kembali ke kamar masing2 untuk kambali tidur atau….?"

Kyuubi dan Itachi melihat sekitar, ooh… tengah malam toh…

"… kukira ini jam 08.00-an" Sahut Itachi.  
"Masa tidur lagi?!" Kyuubi shock.

Dan hanya tuhan lah yang tau apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu….

[2 Tahun kemudian]

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sasori jarang bertemu, bahkan mereka tidak pernah bertemu akibat tugas-tugas panglima dan juga kelompoknya yang semakin banyak. Dan karena munculnya isu-isu akan bertempur dengan klan Konoha, Kerajaan sebelah, mereka semakin mempertahankan benteng mereka dan memperkuat diri masing-masing.

Malam itu, Itachi yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang dapur, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat yang tidak enak sama sekali… jantungnya seakan berhenti sekilas. Ia pun menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan dengan pelan menyandarkan badannya ke dinding ruangan, bernafas dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa…?" bisiknya pelan. Ia menelan ludahnya, khawatir. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan adanya peperangan esok, ia menjadi khawatir akan sahabatnya, akan Sasori…, dan juga Kyuubi.

Besok adalah hari disaat kedua belah pihak akan bertemu dan berperang untuk memperebutkan wilayah. Besok akan perang. Besok ia, Sasori dan Kyuubi akan perang. Besok Kyuubi akan memimpin di bagian utara… Besok Kyuubi akan memimpin panglima-panglima yang lain perang… Besok Kyuubi akan menjadi seseorang yang berperang di bagian depan…—

Namun entah mengapa pikiran Itachi hanya memunculkan bayangan tentang Kyuubi. Ia tidak memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri, ia cemas. Tanpa ia sadari, keringat menetes dari dahinya.

'Bagaimana jika Kyuubi Terluka? Bagaimana jika Kyuubi sakit? Bagaimana jika Kyuubi….gugur? Dengan urat refleksnya yang tidak tajam, ia tidak akan—!'

 **Puk**.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Itachi. Itachi mendongakkan wajahnya refleks, melihat sosok Sasori.

"Oi Panglima perang bagian Timur~! Kau tak apa?" sapanya, tetap ceria.  
Itachi yang sadar akan lamunannya yang tidak-tidak itupun menggeleng dan memijit pelipisnya. Lagi-lagi ia diselamatkan Sasori. "Kenapa kau disini Sas?" Tanya Itachi. Mencoba untuk terlihat biasa.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, ruangan dapur adalah tempat dimana aku akan ada setiap harinya!" Jelas Sasori sambil tersenyum PD.  
". . . . Bukankah itu karena Pemuda Kuning-mu?" Itachi sudah mulai tenang. Ia menyeringai lelah.  
"hush, Dia itu punya nama… namanya DE-I-DA-RA~~" Sasori memainkan pedang nya di udara.

Itachi membuang nafasnya lega, merasakan bahwa Sasori pasti akan pulang dengan selamat. Sasori adalah pemain pedang yang handal ke-2 setelah Itachi di kerajaan klan ini. Tidak mungkin ia tak selamat.

Mendadak senyuman Itachi mengeras, senyumanya menghilang. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir lagi. Alismatanya kembali ia tautkan. Sasori yang menyadari itu tersenyum kecut, ia tau kalau Itachi, sehabatnya itu sedang cemas dan khawatir akan Kyuubi, sahabatnya satu lagi itu. Sasori mengepalkan tangannya keras, dan—

 **BLETAK**

Dengan lancarnya ia mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di dahi Itachi. Membuat Itachi tejungkal kebelakang dan meringis. "APA YANG KAU LA—?"

"Bodoh." Sasori Tersenyum lebar. "Kyuubi itu tak bisa kita remehkan, dia itu kuat! Itachi… kau, khawatir dengan nya kan? Yakaan? Ekem..—" dengan semangat, Sasori mengacungkan jempolnya-ketularan Rock Lee(?)-, "—Kalau begitu besok pagi sebelum pergi ke posko masing-masing, kau kan bisa menjenguknya dulu…!" Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan senyumannya.

". . . . lalu apa yang akan ku lakukan setelah aku menjenguknya?" Itachi mengelus jidatnya yang masih sakit itu.  
". Hmm terserah, kau bisa menyampaikan isi hatimu padanya… jangan berbohong, kau juga bisa memberikannya jimat… mungkin?" Saran Sasori.

'isi hati..?' Itachi mengulangi kata itu dalam hatinya.  
"aku saja tidak tau bagaimana isi hatiku padanya. Aku hanya… tidak mau kehilangan Kyuubi dan tak mau ia jauh dariku, apa itu juga'isi hati'?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasori terkaget-kaget dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Itachi yang tidak mau tau dan selalu menutup perasaanya, bertanya seperti ini..? Sasori tersenyum haru, dan terkekeh kecil. "iya. Itu juga 'isi hati' atau bisa disebut, perasaan."

Itachi terdiam… lalu "jadi perasaanku kepadanya itu…?"  
"Kau itu benar-benar tidak peka. Itu tandanya, kau itu menyukai Kyuubi."  
" suka sebagai adik?"  
"adik…? Jadi kau Brother complex Chi? Kau itu suka.., Suka sebagai kekasih dengannya!" Tawa Sasori semakin menjadi. ' _Itachi, dari tatapan matamu saja, aku sudah tau kalau kau itu dari dulu menyukai Kyuubi dan kau itu mengistimewakannya_ ' batinnya, helpless.

"ok masalah selesai~, aku akan menemui Deidara dulu, dah~" dan Sasori pun berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang merenung di sana.

Di lain pihak…

Kyuubi sedang terduduk sambil mengasah pedangnya, namun arah pandangannya tidak focus dan ia hampir melukai tangannya sendiri. Kyuubi yang hampir terluka, menaikkan jarinya dan meniup jari itu-berharap jarinya tidak terasa sakit dan berdarah-pelan. Ia membuang nafas frustasi. Melemparkan pandangan nya kearah luar jendela lalu melihat suasana malam yang tak berarti. Cemas, ia merasakan rasa khawatir yang ia sendiripun tidak mengerti.

"Sayang sekali… kenapa kepala klan memerintahkan perang disaat bunga Sakura akan mekar?" gumamnya merasa janggal, perasaanya campur aduk, ia ingin marah, bersedih dan takut… "padahal tahun ini aku ingin melihatnya bersama 'mereka'…" Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan wajah Itachi yang sedang menjahilinya "ah, tidak. Aku akan melihatnya bersama Sasori saja".

"ngomong-ngomong tentang bunga Sakura… aku jadi ingat" Kyuubi tersenyum sendiri, mengingat masalalu akan dirinya berasama dengan Itachi.

FLASHBACK ON

 _Saat itu musim semi, ya… musim semi dimana bunga-bunga akan bermekaran dengan cantiknya…  
Anak Kecil dengan rambut panjang berwarna OrangeRed, memakai bajuserba hitam sedang mengamati indahnya bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran di halaman pondoknya, di atas tebing dekat sungai. _

' _Hari ini… Ibu Kriput pergi jauh… jauuuh… dan meningkalkan Kriput.' Pikirnya 'apa yang harus ku lakukan agar Kriput tersenyum lagi ya?'._

 _Anak kecil itu berjalan perlahan melingkari pohon sakura yang sebentarlagi akan mekar itu, mencoba mencari sesuatu…_

 _Tiba-tiba  
"Oi Rubah, kau tidak usah repot memikirkankku" Itachi muncul dan mengagetkan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menoleh. Mendapati Itachi yang berpakaian serba hitam mendatanginya. _

" _Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku memikirkanmu?" Kyuubi bertanya polos,  
"kau mengucapkan pikiranmu dengan keras, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mendengarkanmu, baka." Jawab Itachi, _

_Mereka berdua erdiam sejenak sambil mengamati bersama bunga sakura itu…_

" _Itachi," Kyuubi memanggil anak di sebelahnya. Itachi menoleh._

 _Kyuubi bisa dengan jelas melihat mata Itachi yang memerah dan sebab akibat menangis tadi pagi. Kyuubi membuang nafasnya pelan._

" _kau tau Itachi, jika seseorang pergi jauh, janganlah kau menangisinya terlalu berlebihan."  
". . . Rubah, kau mengatakan kalau aku itu cengeng?!"  
"bukan itu maksudku, baka" _

_Itachi melemparkan pandangannya kedepan, memutuskan untuk terlihat kuat."Jadi?" Tanya Itachi. Itachi tidak bodoh, ia pasti mengetahui maksud Kyuubi tadi._

" _Jika kau menagisi ibumu, mungkin Ibumu akan merasa tidak tenang dan sedih disurga sana.. kau mau ibumu bersedih?" Jelas Kyuubi meyakinkan Itachi._

" _. . . .hn. .. tentu, saja….. tidak..."_

 _Suara Itachi bergetar, badan mungilnya juga terlihat sedikit bergetar,namun wajahnya tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan tau kalau Itachi bersusah payah untuk menahan tangisnya. Kyuubi bisa melihat itu._

 _Kyuubipun semakin celingukan, mencoba mencari2 sesuatu yang daritadi belum ia temukan, ah, itu dia.  
Kyuubi berlari kecil, mendekati Pohon sakura yang rendah, mengambil dahan ranting yang bunganya masih mengucup. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba mencabutnya._

 _Itachi melihatnya heran, "mau apa kau Rubah?"_

" _kau harus tersenyum Chi" jawab Kyuubi sambil tetap mencoba mencabut dahan rendah itu._

 _Itachi terdiam…_

" _Kau tau, Bunga sakura itu paling indah dilihat saat pertamakali memekarkan dirinya" Ucap Kyuubi nggak jelas,  
"hah?" Itachi kecil tidak mengerti jalan percakapan Kyuubi, "terus kenapa kau mencoba mencabut dahan itu?"_

 _ **Traaak.**_

 _Akhirnya dahan itu patah, Kyuubi kecil dengan gembiranya mendatangi Itachi_

" _Penampakan paling cantik ini kuberikan…"_

 _Dan menyodorkan Ranting itu ke Itachi_

" _Untukmu", Ceria Kyuubi sambil memasang cengiran lebarnya._

 _Itachi kecil sedikit terkejut, ia memperhatikan kuncup sakura itu…  
"Aku yakin Ibumu juga tidak ingin melihatmu menangis Chi" ucap Kyuubi lagi._

 _Kuncup bunga itu perlahan-lahan memekar dengan anggun dan indahnya.. membuat bibir Itachi tersenyum..._

" _Cantik…" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar_ __

 _ **Tes..**_

 _ **Tes…**_

 _Air mata Itachi jatuh perlahan. . . Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya. Lalu suara tangisan Itachi terdengar. "Kaa-san…" isaknya pelan… Kyuubi yang awalnya menyodorkan ranting itu, menaruhnya, dan merangkul sahabatnya itu…_

" _Kyuubi… Indah… bunga itu.. indah…" Ucap Itachi sambil terisak pelan, masih menutupi wajahnya._

 _Kyuubi tesenyum tulus, membuka perlahan kedua telapak tangan Itachi dari wajahnya sendiri, Memergoki wajah Itachi yang tersenyum sambil menangis…_

" _Nani sore…?" Tawa Kyuubi kecil, sambil membalas pelukan Itachi, "Kau terlihat jelek seperti itu, kakek".  
". . .siapa yang suruh melihat wajahku?!" balas Itachi terisak, air dimatanya terus-terusan mengalir, matanya tertutup erat sambil memeluk badan kecil Kyuubi…_

FLASHBACK OFF

Kyuubi membuang nafasnya "ha-ah… dasar Keriput cengeng." Tawanya pelan…

Mengingat masalalunya membuatnya merasa ringan sekarang…  
lalu senyumannya pun menghambar… 'sekarang, sekasar apapun kau padaku, aku takkan bisa membencimu Chi…' batinnya hampa lalu ia menghela nafasnya pelan, dan tersenyum miris.

Kyuubi menoleh, memperhatikan pedangnya yang tergeletak dengan pengasah pedangnya di lantai bertatami. "hmm… asah lagi…"

~~~~~Skip Time~~~~~

Pagi dimana Kerajaan Klan Akatsuki dan Klan Konoha sudah keluar dari kediaman mereka untuk menyiapkan atribut perang yang sebentarlagi tiba pun menyapa Itachi. Di pagi buta, pemuda itu menggunakan atribut perang dan lambang pengikat di kepala, membawa 2 katana berserta senjata2nya yang lain, berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah orang yang ia sayangi, Kyuubi.

Belum sampai di depan rumah Kyuubi, Itachi sudah melihat sosok Kyuubi sedang berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

"Kyuubi"

Pemuda yang dipanggil tampak terkejut sekilas, lalu membalikkan badanya menghadap Itachi, dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Itachi? Mau apa kau kemari?"  
"…." Itachi memperhatikan Kyuubi dengan seksama., lalu menunduk memperhatikan tanah dibawahnya.

"Kyuubi… kau yakin?"  
"…? Apaan?"  
"kau yakin bisa pulang darisana hidup2?"  
"?! Ap-apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu..!?"

Kyuubi menarik lengan Itachi, hendak protes "Chi, kau meremehkan—"

Peluk.

Itachi memeluknya dengan gerakan pelan, wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan yang berlebihan. Kyuubi yang melihat wajah itu langsung menahan kalimatnya dan membiarkan Itachi memeluknya.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Wajah Kyuubi mulai merona, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba untuk tidak berteriak karena merasakan debaran jantung yang saling berpacu, tidak mengetahui mana debaran jantungnya dan debaran milik Itachi. Kyuubi membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara namun—

"Kyuubi, kau harus berjanji padaku…" bisik Itachi terdengar oleh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menutup mulutnya dan terdiam sejenak, tak menyangka bahwa Itachi begitu khawatir padanya.  
Senyuman manis pun terukir di bibir sang OrangeRed. Kyuubi tertawa pelan. "bodoh, pikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kalau aku sih sudah pasti hidup!" Kyuubi memisahkan pelukan mereka berdua.

". . . .Kyuubi" Itachi meraih wajah Kyuubi, membelainya pelan, membuat Kyuubi terdiam dan beberapakali menelan ludahnya.

"Kyuubi… Aku…" Itachi menunduk. . . . jeda beberapa menit. 'aku.. harus menyatakan perasaanku padamu…' "aku… aku sangat.."

Kyuubi hanya berdiri di sana seakan mambatu, memikirkan ucapan apa yang akan disampaikan Itachi.

Tiba-tiba Itachi membuka lambang pengikat yang ada di kepalanya. Dan memberikannya kepada Kyuubi...

"Aku sangat membencimu. Jadi mau bagaimanapun, kau harus tetap hidup Kyuu" Lanjut Itachi kembali dengan wajah datarnya, berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi melihat punggung Itachi menjauh, terbengong-bengong "dia… mau memberikanku jimat..?"herannya, namun matanya menyayu, lalu kembali memperhatikan lambang kepala yang di berikan Itachi… menggenggamnya kuat dan mengikatnya di lengannya. Kembali memandangi langit pagi.  
"Aku juga sangat membencimu Kriput." Tersenyum tulus "Kau juga harus hidup, hmph" dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah ketua Klan Akatsuki untuk berkumpul dan membicarakan strateginya.

.

.

.

Dan siang itupun, peperangan terjadi… terus-menerus memakan korban jiwa…

Kyuubi yang pangkatnya adala Ketua Panglima Perang, memimpin pasukan bagian Utara.  
Itachi sebagai Panglima perang, memimpin pasukan pada bagian Timur.  
Sasori sebagai Panglima perang, memimpin pasukan pada bagian Barat.  
Selatan di jaga ketat oleh pasukan dibawah pimpinan Itachi dan Sasori.

dan

Kepala / Raja Klan Akatsuki dijaga ketat oleh Kyuubi, sang Ketua.

.

.

.

3 Hari,  
peperangan itu berlangsung selama 3 hari…

.

.

.

Itachi tersadar, perlahan-lahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, menahan terpaan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam pengelihatannya. Dan melihat Klinik. Ia terbangun di klinik akibat luka yang berlebihan dan anemia yang membuat Itachi tak sadarkan diri. Ia melihat luar, gelap. 'ah.. sudah malam'. Ia bernafas perlahan-lahan, membiarkannya terbiasa dengan keadaan dan mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, yang ia lihat hanyalah para seniornya yang juga merupakan anggota perang yang sedang duduk terdiam tak menyadari Itachi sudah tersadar, raut wajah mereka membuat Itachi merasakan firasat yang buruk. Sangat buruk…

". . . Kyuubi dan Sasori dimana?" Tanya Itachi kepada para senior itu. Para senior itu menoleh, salahsatunya berdiri untuk mengechek keadaan luka Itachi. "hei, senior-san, dimana para panglima?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Itachi-dono, Sasori-dono ada di ruangan sebelah, jika anda bertanya apakah klan kita menang atau tidak, jawabannya adalah tidak. Dan kekalahan kita itu membuat sebuah kekacauan diamana pihak Konoha meminta Kepala dari klan Akatsuki untuk melakukan _Harakiri,_ atau para rakyat akan di musnahkan. Karena Kepala klan Akatsuki menolak dan sangat penting bagi kita, rakyat, maka suruhan paksa itu di lemparkan kepada Ketua Panglima kita, Kyuubi-dono."

 **DEG**

"apa..?"jantung Itachi seakan berhenti, "maksud anda… Kyuubi akan…?"

"ya, Itachi-dono, Kyuubi-dono akan menggantikan" senior itu menelan ludahnya "menggantikan Kepala Klan untuk melakukan _Harakiri—_ "

"Kenapa harus dia..?" Tanya Itachi, memotong perkataan, meredam amarahnya.  
"ka-karena tidak ada para petinggi lain selain Kyuubi-dono yang masih hidup." Jawab senior itu.

Dengan reflex Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, membiarkan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang terasa di badannya. "Kyuubi dimana?"

"tapi Itachi-dono, luka anda—"  
"Beritau aku, KYUUBI DIMANA?"

Itachi menghujamkan mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"….beliau ada di…. Kekediaman Kepala Klan…" Akhirnya salahsatu senior menganggkat suaranya. Tanpa berbicara lagi, Itachi berlari keluar, melewati ruang Sasori menuju kediaman Raja.

'sial.'

'sial.'

'SIAL'

'KYUUBI, kenapa? Kenapa kau mau menggantikannya?' ia terus menerus berlari. 'kau bilang 'aku sih bakalan hidup' apanya?! Kau berbohong'

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

"berhenti disana!" dua pengawal kediaman Raja menghunuskan tombaknya kea rah Itachi. Itachi berhenti.  
"Siapa..oh, Itachi-dono?! Ada apa anda kemari?" Salahsatu pengawal itu mengenali Itachi dan menjauhkan tombak itu dari hadapan Itachi.

Itachi mencoba untuk menstabilkan pernafasannya "… hah… hah… Kyuubi…. Mana?"

"ma-maafkan kami Itachi-dono, tapi Kyuubi-dono tidak boleh di besuk saat ini—"  
"KAPAN?! Besok ia sudah harus mati. Jadi kapan?! HAH?" Itachi meledak, ia mencoba menerobos masuk, namun dihalau oleh badan ke-2 pengawal tadi.

"Itachi-dono!"  
" cih! Lepas!"  
"Itachi-dono luka anda—"  
"Aku tak peduli, LEPASKAN AKU"

"Ada apa ini?"  
satu suara membuat ke-3 pemuda tadi terdiam dan menoleh ke sumber suara, Kyuubi.

"Itachi? Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya santai.  
"ck, Kyuubi, biarkan aku masuk.."  
". . . baiklah,"

Lalu Kyuubi pun mengkode ke 2 pengawal itu untuk melepaskan Itachi. Itachi yang sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berlari dan menghantam Kyuubi hanya bisa mengambil nafas banyak-banyak dan mengikuti langkah Kyuubi masuk kedalamnya.

Semakin dalam..  
semakin dalam…

Sebuah ruangan remang. Mereka pun berhenti berjalan.

"nah, apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Tanya Kyuubi mulai duduk.

". . . . Rubah… kau tidak tau tujuanku kemari? Tidak mungkin" Itachi memasang seringaiannya.

". . . ah pasti tentang kalah perang itu ya? Hmm jadi kau sudah mendengarnya…" Kyuubi melirik Itachi. Perban disana-sini, ada sedikit luka yang terbuka lagi dan mengecapkan darah di perban itu. "a-ah, lihatlah badanmu penuh luka begitu. Kenapa kau tak beristirahat saja dirumah?" Kyuubi mencoba agar percakapan mereka ini tidaklah terlalu sunyi.

"Kyuubi, Kenapa kau mau?" Itachi menampik pertanyaan Kyuubi, "kenapa kau mau menggantikan Kepala Klan untuk melakukan bunuh diri? Raut wajahnya datar namun terkesan marah.  
". . . yah gimana lagi ya…, kau tau kan, tidak ada lagi petinggi yang masih hidup selain aku, jadi.. itu sudah tanggung jawab ku kan…?" Jawan Kyuubi santai.  
"Kyuu—"  
"Yah jadi begitu, nanti setelah aku tiada, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menjaga Sasori… Pasukannya habis, entah apa yang ia lihat disaat peperangan, ia menjadi terguncang dan menyendiri. Kasihan dia"

Kyuubi terpejam, menampilkan senyuman tanpa arti di wajahnya. Membuat Itachi tidak terima atas semua itu…

"lalu… kenapa kau masih tersenyum…?" bisik Itachi pelan..  
"hm..?" Kyuubi tak mendengar kannya.

SNAP.

"SAA, jadi 'kau' yang dengan santainya menghilang dan MATI bunuh diri bisa dengan gampangnya menyuruhku untuk 'membersihkan' sisanya huh? Merepotkan" Itachi benar-benar sudah tak lagi mengontrol emosi dan ucapannya.

"a-apa kau bilang?!" Kyuubi tak terima.

"Ya, sesuai dengan kata-kataku barusan, 'kau—" Itachi menunjuk Kyuubi dengan tidak sopannya, "—Kau si pengecut Kyuubi, dengan santainya memilih jalan pintas, yaitu 'bunuh diri', ketimbang 'hidup' untuk membangun kerajaan ini lagi dan untuk orang-orang yang menyayanginya" Itachi tertawa mencemooh "kau tau? itu MEREPOTKAN"  
"ITACHI, kau keterlaluan!" Kyuubi berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kenapa?! Memang benar kan?!"  
"ck. Bukan. BUKAN SEPERTI ITU!"  
"Lalu apa?! Kematian hanya akan membuat repot orang yang masih hidup!"  
"Aku.. tak bermaksud—"  
"Setidaknya kau bisa menolak mereka jika kau tak ingin mati!"  
"Itachi KAU Bang*t! Kau tidak mengerti betapa kacaunya perasaanku saat ini!"  
"lalu tunjukkan! Jangan berlagak seperti kau kuat! Jika kau MATI, kau akan pergi jauh dari orang-orang yang kau sayangi! Kau cintai! Kau aman dengan itu?!"  
". . .! ITACHI… KAU-"

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Kyuubi "—Dengan gampangnya kau menyalahiku seperti ini! KAU TAK TAU APA-APA! AKU MEMBENCIMU! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"  
"AKU, JUGA BENCI PADAMU! Kau yang selalu membuatku cemas, membuatku takut, MEMBUATKU REPOT! Kau kyuubi, KAU"

Kyuubi menutup telinganya, " Diamlah CHI…!" Airmatanya sudah benar-benar mengalir deras dari pelupuknya.  
"ASALKAN KAU TAU KYUUBI, AKU, AKU INI… sangat mencintaimu!"

Tangisan Kyuubi menguat, ia mencengkram rambutnya. Itachi tak mau melihat Kyuubi terpuruk seperti itupun berjongkok dan memeluknya, "aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku! ".

"bohong, KAU BOHONG CHI! Kau selalu saja kasar dengan ku! Tak pernah akur denganku! Bagaimana-, bagaimana mungkin..!?" Kyuubi setengah berteriak, terisak dan menangis di pelukan Itachi.  
"Lalu sekarang apa?! INI SUDAH TERLAMBAT CHI! AKU TAK BISA MENGHINDAR CHI! Ini… sudah tanggung jawab ku untuk mati besok…!" Sesal Kyuubi. "Aku NGGAK MAU PERGI Chi..! kau dengar?! AKU.. aku.. juga menyayangimu.." suara Kyuubi semakin melemah, "aku… mencintaimu kriput…" tangisnya pelan. Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan memeluk Kyuubi erat.

sekarang di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara isakan tangis Kyuubi.

". . . Kyuubi..?" panggil Itachi..  
". . *hiks*. . . . .hn?"  
"Aku mencintaimu… dari dulu, sejak awal pertemuan kita, Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu.."  
".. . . ." Itachi merasakan tetesan air mata Kyuubi membasahi baju yukatanya, "un…"  
". . Kyuubi.. maafkan aku…" Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuubi membalas pelukan Itachi.

". . .ngh.. heheh… Chi.."  
"… hm?"  
"Jika aku pergi, kau jangan menangis ya?"  
". . . .tentu saja… tidak mungkin."  
"kau harus ber janji, kau tidak *hiks* menangis.. janji..?"  
" ….hn, kau berhentilah menangis… membuatku sakit hati melihatmu menangis seperti itu."  
". . .hehe, ini *hiks* menangis bahagia.. kau tau?"  
". . . . aku tak tau"  
"hahah*hiks*…*giggles*"  
Itachi membelai surai OrangeRed Kyuubi, perlahan, dan lembut, merasakannya dengan sangat teliti sambil tetap memperhatikan wajah Kyuubi… untuk yang terakhir.

"Chi… Aku mencintaimu…" senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi bangkit dari tidurnya, ia merasakan matanya membengkak dan menyipit, melihat jarum jam yang masih menunjukkan jam 04.15, lalu arah matanya melirik pathner tidurnya..  
"ooh Itachi…" ia membelai wajah pemuda itu pelan dan hati-hati. Tidak mau membangunkannya.  
". . . aku sangat sangat mencintaimu…" bisiknya pelan, mengecup pipi Itachi pelan.

Lalu bangkit, dan berjalan mendekati pintu…

"Sayonara, my love…"

 **Kriiiet…. Blam.**

Itachi membuka kedua kelopak matanya, Membiarkan airmatanya mengalir dengan sempurna dan membasahi wajahnya…  
"…Baka…."

END

.

.

.

.

.

Extra :

Bip…

Bip…

Bip…

Itachi membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya tidur di ruangan serba putih, dengan selang di tangan kirinya serta masker oksigen di wajahnya, bersamaan dengan kotak _ yang sedaritadi berbunyi seiringan dengan detak jantungnya, dan badan yang di baluti oleh perban-perban. Badannya terasa berat dan nyeri seperti di lindas truck. Kepalanya pun terasa pusing. Di pelupuk matanya, menggantung air mata yang siap jatuh. Ada apa ini..? '. . . . apakah tadi itu mimpi?' pikirnya…

"…..?" Itachi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan perlahan, rumah sakit kah?

Entah kenapa ia tak bisa mengingat bagaimana ia bisa ada di ruangan asing ini.

 **Krieet** … "Tadaima, chi.…" Seorang pemuda berambut OrangRed, memasuki ruangannya sambil membawa barang-barang dan bunga-bunga besar, Itachi melirik... 'Kyuubi?' terkaget-kaget.

"Tadi Sasuke dan Naruto menjengukmu kemari, Ah, Sasori dan Deidara juga, mereka bertanya…, 'kapan kau akan siuman…? Kapan kau balik lagi ke Apertement? Ini sudah 3 bulan lhoo' Hah! Emangnya aku pacarmu? hahah. Mereka bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tak ku keta—" perkataan pemuda itu terhenti disaat Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Itachi yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Senyuman pemuda itu menghilang… "i..I-itachi...?" Panggilnya, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca.

". . . . Kyuubi" ucap Itachi dengan susah payah.

"ugh…ck. . . .kau, kau kira ini sudah berapa bulan? Kau ini mencemaskanku..—!" Pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya, "—bodoh.." dan menundukkan badannya menempel ke dada bidang Itachi. Memeluknya pelan dan terisak pelan. "kalau koma, jangan buat orang lain stress dong! *hiks* Dasar Kriput..! *hiks*"

". . . . Kyuu-chan…, I love you" bisik Itachi, membalas pelukan Kyuubi-dengan susah payah-.

Kyuubi terdiam, matanya terbelalak kaget dengan pernyataan cinta Itachi… namun keterkejutannya itu semakin memudar bersamaan dengan pelukan Itachi yang menguat.  
". . love you too, baka. Don't ever left me again..!"

Kami-sama, terimakasih engkau telah membuatku tetap bersamanya, berada di sampingnya, menjaganya. Terimakasih engkau tak membuat itu semua menjadi kenyataan… Sekarang aku tau apa perasaanku padanya. Aku menyayangi pemuda ini… dan aku tak akan melepaskan nya, walaupun aku harus membawanya pergi. Walaupun aku harus bersembunyi.

Aku tak ingin semuanya terlambat.

 **Jeng Jeeeeeng~**

 **Nyambung? Nggak kan ya? OAQ**

 **Muncul lagi fic GJ-nya Vil, yang bertema Friendship dan Romance~! YEEEEY (Padahal gagal T^T *nagis gguling-guling*).  
Fic ini hasil coba-coba buat 'gimana ya kalau Kyuubi dan Itachi jadi pemeran pertama di Hybrid Child episode 3-4?'.. dan akhirnya GAGAL. GAGAL BESAR MINNA-SAMA!**

 **Trimakasih kepada para Senpai dan Readers yang sudah mendukung Vil, padahal Ficnya Vil simsalabim semua… *pundung* THANKYOU 3 3**

RnR?


End file.
